Thinging
by ana.lamana
Summary: “And if anyone other than me tries to make a move on you, can I punch him?” “Maybe..” Demi/Joe


Just a few things to say..

1- I wrote this fic before the JEMI confirmation. I have to say, a few weeks ago i really started do believe they were a couple, but i have always liked the friendship between them and it just makes me wonder that maybe, if they ever break up, their friendship could just then i put in my mind that this will never happen because for me, they have something going on since Camp Rock, but just now decided it could be something more. And apparently, it is something like that xD I finished this fic friday night and the next morning Demi said they were together ;)

2- I'm not a JB fan, and i really don't know how are they all like..so I'm sorry if 'my' Joe is nothing like the 'real' one

3- Idk if you have notice it by now, but my english is not a very good one ;) Actually, this is the first time ever that i wrote something in english (other then my "hi, my name is X and I am Y years old" compositions for my english class).

4- Obviously, I do not own _Demi/Joe_ *cry*

* * *

So, Joe doesn't really know why his heart is beating in this strange way today. He thinks it's because he so anxious, but then again, he doesn't really know _why_ he is anxious.

Yeah, there will be a Jonas concert the next day, the first one in like, ages. And yeah, he is anxious about it, but it's a safe anxiety, because, you know, they're have being doing it for a few years now and he is not afraid of getting up there and singing to a thousand screaming fans anymore. He is anxious about the concert, but it's not the anxiety that's making him want to get out of the damn plane, already. And the plane is _not even_ flying yet.

He decides to play a few games in his phone, then, to kill some time. But he's already so used to open the _Tweetie_ app all the time that he does so, without even realizing it. Ok, so maybe he is a_ little_ addicted to it, not like anybody could judge.

_S__itting on the Plane getting ready to take flight. Houston here we come._

_Sitting next to nickjonas he's got a nice sweater on... It's White. I gave it to him for Christmas._

Oh, twitter is _s_o fun.

_Throwing a birthday surprise for annacoliver very quickly... So excited! :)_

He sees Demi's tweet and his heartbeat gets weirder, if it's possible. He knows that since the last time he saw her, all he wants to do is see her again. And it bothers him that he's being like that for a few, hm, months, maybe? But he does not want to think about it now and he doesn't even need to make up an excuse for that because he sees Nick tweet about the sweater being grey and Joe tries to convince his younger brothers that the sweater is, obviously, white.

Nick ends the discussion saying they both should turn off their phones.

_What really happens if I don't turn my phone off??_

Okay, maybe he's being a child. And maybe he should really turn off his phone, but he just wants to see if Demi will tweet anything more. Why? He doesn't know, and again, he does not wanna think about it, so he just tweets random stuff and waits.

_So there was a paparazzi filming me eating. Awkward. I see the headline now.. "Joe eats food"_

The plane is about to take off now, Demi hasn't tweet anything more and he knows he have to turn off his phone.

_Why is #itsnotokay a trending topic?_

He tweets one last time, and thinks to himself that _it's not ok_ having his heartbeats like that. Can't his heart just beat normally?

He closes his eyes and tries to get some sleep, and not think for a couple hours, but he's listening to his favorite playlist, and there are a few, okay, _a lot_, of Demi's songs there. He just can't help it. Her songs are amazing, her voice is amazing, _she's_ amazing. And before he knows it, he's thinking about her again. Why?

Yes, they are kinda like together, except they are not. It's not like they are on a relationship or anything, they just make out. _A lot_. But that could not be the reason why he's thinking about her all the time lately, nor why his heart is beating weird. After all, they have been enjoying themselves for almost, what, 3 years now? With pauses whenever he (or she) was in an actual relationship with someone else. Not that they were in one. They were not and they are not. Nope. Not a chance, right?

It's like, they started everything while filming Camp Rock. She was a sweet and beautiful girl and he was, well, he doesn't know what he was, he just knows that it was enough. For her, he means.

So, the months passed by and they never stopped. Of course not. They were in tour together, so they saw each other every day, and, well, they were just two friends having fun. With emphasis on friends.

_Best friends_. Joe knows he can trust Demi. With anything. And he hopes she knows he can trust her too. He loves her. As a friend. Because that's what they are and he cannot love her like anything else, right? All the kissing, having fun, making out part was just a bonus.

They were close friends, and every time one of them, or both, were in a serious relation with someone, they never talked about kisses, they never had that kind of fun, and they never made out. They just acted as the friends _without_ benefits they could be, and it was never awkward.

So, Joe smiles. He didn't want to think about Demi, but now that he has, he knows there is nothing to worry about.

Or he hopes so.

* * *

He still hasn't seen Demi today. He texted her when they got to the hotel, but she didn't text him back. So he just went to his bedroom and, well, didn't actually do anything. He didn't even have what to unpack, they would just be there for one night anyway.

He has nothing to do, so he just listens to some music and logs in his twitter account. _#JoeEatsFood_ is a trending topic, and he laughs. He has some crazy fans out there.

Demi hasn't tweet anything else. And all that thinking in the plane made him wanna see her. Talk to her. Damn, he just wants to know what is she doing, and where. And with whom. But he have established them as friends, so he can't help but thinking that just as a friends, he shouldn't have this urge to see her.

He thanks God when his phone vibrates by his side, in part because he does not want to think (more) about Demi and their 'thing', but mostly because he hopes it's her. It's kinda contradictory, he admits.

But it's not Demi, and his heart almost skips a beat. He really wants to hear her voice.

"Joe, there will be a John Meyer's concert tonight, and we're all going" he hears Kevin voice on the phone.

"You know that you could just have knocked the door, right? My room is right across the floor."

"Will you go to the concert or not?"

"Of course, I'm going" he really needs to ask that? It's John Meyer.

"Great, do you know what room is Demi's? Dani went to say hi and I wanna know if she's up for it."

"Anyone will be up for it..wait, Demi is here?" She's here and she didn't even come by to say hi?

"Yeah..she just got here, I think."

Ok, she's here. She didn't text him back, she didn't say hi, and Joe wonders if he has done something wrong. He just lets his phone on his bed, without even bothering to say bye, and gets out of the room

As soon as he closes the door, he knows that it wasn't a smart move, he doesn't even know where her room is. But he know he is desperate to see her, desperate in a way that a friend should not be, but, _fuck_, maybe he's more than a friend after all. And it's not like he never was desperate to see her before, in fact, he has to admit, lately, he has been desperate to see her all the time. He should be used to it by now, but he is not. Because they are suppose to be friends.

Anyway, he's lost, so he stops. Will it be strange if he knock on every door searching for her?

Luckily, he sees Danielle leaving a room on the end of the corridor, and he assumes it is Demi's. Before Dani can see him, though, he hides behind a statue. He _freaking_ hides! What the _hell_ is wrong with him?

As soon as he's out of Dani's view, he knocks on Demi's door.

"Hey!What up, cowboy?" she says with a southern accent. It's obvious how happy she is for being in Texas. They all are.

She hugs him and Joe is sure this time his heart actually skipped a beat. He holds for a little longer than expected, and a little closer, but she doesn't seem to mind.

"So, you didn't text me back" He says as he enters her bedroom.

"Oh, sorry. My phone is dead…what did you want?"

"And you didn't even come by to say hi" he can see her frown and he almost slaps his own face. Why is he sounding like 14 years old?

"No, I didn't. That bothered you?"she asks, and Joe can see she's a little confused by his acting. Well, it's her fault, actually. _She_ is the one confusing _him_, so if _his_ confusion makes _her _confuses, _she_ should just stop confusing _him_ is the first place. Wait…what? He shakes his head trying to clean his thoughts, and walks into her bedroom, sitting on her bed. "Joe, are you ok?"

"No. Yes. Maybe…" he sighs "I don't know, Demi. I don't know. You should have said hi when you got here, that's all. "And now he is lying. That's not all. He doesn't even know what _all _is. And what is she asks why? What will he say then? Oh, he always thought he was smarter than that.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I didn't know that it would make you upset.." She's becoming more confused by the second, he can see it "But I don't this is about it. Do you wanna talk about what is really making you upset?"

Hell. Why does she have to know him so well?

And talk about it? He does not know if it's a good idea. He's been trying not even to think about it (her), how can he talk about it (her) and with her?

"Will you go to John Meyer's concert?" Of course she is. She loves John Meyer. But Joe just wants to buy him sometime before she asks what going on again.

"Of course I'll go, I love him" she smiles, and her smile makes him smile "I was just going to take a shower when you got here."

"Go take your shower than, I'll wait..and then maybe, we could talk?" It does not sound like an affirmative, but not as a question either. But he looks at her, hoping she will understand it's not his fault, he wants to talk about it, he's just to scare of what will happen then. And when he sees her face, the look she is giving him, he thinks that maybe she is the one who understands him. Everything about him.

She takes her clothes before entering the bathroom, and when she walks by him, he holds her hand and she stops. His eyes meet hers, but none of them say a word. She kisses his head and gently, like he could not feel it, she passes her hand by his hair. But he feels it.

And it feels so good.

He let go of her hand and a few minutes later, he can hear the water running.

He is sitting on her bed and she is taking a shower, nothing they haven't done before, so Joe doesn't think about it too much, he's too worried about how will he say what he wants to say, or what is it he wants to say.

He doesn't even know when he started to have this feeling, when did he started to think about her all the _freakin'_ time. Or when did his heart started to beat _that_ way. Early this day, he had already all figured out, they were friends and nothing more. But as soon as she didn't text him back and he got really anxious again, he knew that it was a lie.

For him, at least.

Friends do not think about friends the way he was thinking about Demi, so he tries to organize his mind before she leaves the bathroom.

Here is the thing. They've been having fun since, well, since they were both single for the first time at the same moment. She was a few years younger than him, sure, but since the day he met her, he's not ashamed to admit it, she always seemed way more mature than him, and it never bothered him.

He had a few girlfriends and it didn't end well, and ok, he knows most of the times, it was his fault. And she had a few boyfriends too (Trace Cyrus for one. _Trace Cyrus_. Why him? It's like, _Trace Cyrus_. And Joe really cared about his younger sister, but Trace Cyrus? What the hell was Demi thinking?), anyway, she had some boyfriends, and Joe was ok with that.

Well, except for Trace Cyrus.

Ok, maybe, just maybe, it bothered him so much not because it was Trace, but because Joe was single at the time, and Demi was tweeting cute things to that guy (he did not have a twitter at the time, but Joe was always aware of Demi's twitter), and she was not having fun with him. Joe.

He realizes then, by that time, he was already jealous of Demi with someone other than him. And, _wait_. Did he just use the word jealous? But he can hear Demi singing now, and he just loses the track of his thoughts for a few minutes. Ok, maybe he should concentrate again when she's done singing.

And before he can try to chose the exact word he's gonna use, she leaves the bathroom. She is wearing sweatpants, glasses and her hair is tied up in a confusing way that Joe doesn't really know how she did it. She looks hot, and sexy.

And, _Oh my god_, when the hell did he start to use words such as hot and sexy to describe Demi?

Beautiful, nice, sweet, fun, cute, funny? Yeah. Now, hot? Sexy? Whaaaaaat?Never, not because she weren't, she was, but their_ thing_ wasn't a _hot_ thing. Until now.

He just wants to kiss her. He really wants to kiss her. He doesn't remember any other time he wanted to kiss someone the bad. So he does it. He gets up and he crosses the room with three steps and before Demi can have time to see what he is doing, he is kissing her.

He is really kissing her now. Not like other kisses they shared, those were kinda…pure, for lack of better word. But this one, _ohh_, pure is not the word. Joe's kissing her with such a passion he doesn't remember kissing anyone before. His hips are pressed against hers and she is pressed against the wall.

He is not thinking. His tongue explores every bit of her mouth, he kisses her cheeks, her collarbone, and he touches her skin under her tank top. _Jesus_, his hand are everywhere and Demi doesn't seem to mind, but maybe he should stop, maybe he's getting all wrong and she really doesn't want this. Oh, _please heavens_, make him _not_ wrong.

He stops, then, trying to stand back just a little bit, because he does not think he can just _not _be touching her, but she groans in protest in pulls him closer, and it just send shockwaves down Joe's spine.

He only stops because he realizes he forgot to breathe, and he really needs some oxygen. Demi still has her eyes closed and she's smiling, her forehead touching his, her hair down now, and she is so beautiful.

She opens her eyes and they meet his, and he laughs. She laughs. Not a giggling, but her actual(and unique) laughter. She hugs him, and Joe notices his heart beating funny again.

"Ok, Joe, now do you care to tell me what the hell is going on?" She asks, and only then he remembers he was supposed to talk to her, not kiss.

Oh well, what's done, is done.

He laughs and takes a deep breath before letting her go and when he does, he feels…empty.

"Nothing is going on, really. It's just…I don't know how I'm gonna say it" He just know he can't be near her now, because he does not think he can be near her and not touch her, so he finds a place to sit as far away from her as he can, in a chair by the window. Joe thanks her mentally for not following him "I wanna talk about our thing" He signalizes the two of them.

"What is our thing?"

"Exactly!"

"Joe, I don't understand"

"Me neither, that's the point!"

"The point?" she seems really confused, he realizes "What point? What are you talking about?"

She really doesn't know what is he talking about?

"Our _thing_!" He says, kinda exasperate.

"What thing?" Is she _freakin'_ kidding him?

"Me, you. Us! Our _thing_! That thing that just happened 30 seconds ago! When I was…with you. And you were like.._I_ was, and you! Wall, not breathing, you. Me. Us!_ Thing_!"

"Joe, you are not making any sense"

He sighs.

"Oh, god, nothing is making sense, Demi" He let his head down between his knees. How could she not know what was is talking about? Wasn't she feeling the same way as him?

He hears her moving, she is walking to him, but he rolls his chair back and she seems to notice he doesn't want her close. So she steps back and waits. He takes a deep breath before starting again.

"I wanna talk about our thing. The kissing, the making out, the thing that most people who are just friends don't do. Our thing" He sees in her eyes that she understands it now, so he continues "But before I can say anything, I need to know that no matter what I say, it won't affect the _friends_ part. Ever" He cannot imagine a life if she is not in. There is _n_o future with _no_ Demi.

"Oh, I see" she sits on her bed and gives him a little smile, and he just wants to kiss the corner of her mouth "The only talk that could affect our _friendship_ in one about our _friendship_. I know sometimes it can be pretty, hm, confusing, given the fact that our friendship started with this.._thing_, as well. But there were times we never did anything, I mean, times that there was no _thinging_, and I can be friends with you with or without this…_thing_. Your friendship means a lot to me and I will not let anything affects it. Well, anything other than you making something that could hurt me like a friend, but you will never do it, so it doesn't matter"

Joe breathes a little better, now. He does not know where will this conversation lead, but at least he know it will be somewhere with Demi, whether as his friend or as..he doesn't know.

"Great, now it will be easier" That doesn't mean it will be_ easy_ "I'm gonna say it. I cannot stop thinking about you, ok?" there it is. He said it. And she is not freaking out. It's a good start.

She only has her mouth opened in an _O _shaped form now.

She is so beautiful, so lovely, so kissable. He wonders if he should kiss her one more time before start talking, because he doesn't know what will she say and maybe, _oh please_ don't allow it, she won't like it and they cannot have their _thing_ anymore. But that is just the worst case scenario and the actual scenario is, if he does it now, he will be lost in her lips.

He takes a deep breath once again, he seems to be doing a lot of these lately.

"It was like you said, practically since the day we met we have this _thing_ going on, it's like a part of our friendship even though there were times when we didn't have it, and it never bothered me. But, a few months ago, well, that was when it started, I think. I mean, _Trace Cyrus, c'mon_, Demi! That guy? He is just so wrong for you!" ohh, she's has that irritated look now, he shouldn't have said it.

"What I had with Trace is not of your business."

"I know, I'm sorry, I should not have said anything"

"No, you shouldn't."

"Right, but you have to understand, when you were with him, _we_ could not _b_e"

"So what? _We_ were never in any kind of romantic relationship that could stop _me_ of being with him. And if I well remember, there were times when _you_ were with someone and _we_ were not _being_"

"I know, but it was never someone like _Trace Cyrus_"

"Someone like Trace? What's like Trace?"

"You know what I'm saying" Why was he talking about Trace anyway?

"I rather think you are not saying what I think you are. He is Miley's brother, do you remember that?"

"He is nothing like her. You_ know_ I care about her and that what I think about her brother doesn't affect what I think about her"

"Why not? Apparently, it does affect what you think about _m_e!"

"She was not making out with him" _Oh god_, that would be disturbing and disgusting.

"Did you really just say that?" she seems shocked.

He rolls his eyes to himself. This was not going well.

"Can we please stop talking about him?"

"You were the one who brought his name into this conversation" she says defensively. And it's true, he admits.

"You right, but now I'm taking it out, ok?"

"Ok..I can pretend this never happened. But just so you know, he cared about me, ok? And I wasn't looking for someone right, I was just looking for someone, someone who _cared_. Yes, he hurt me in the end, but it wasn't like I had big expectations, he was just a cute guy" _cute?_ "Who was there when I wanted someone to be. There is nothing wrong with that"

"No, there is not" How could he have missed it? He was there, he cared, he could have been that guy, not Trace. But would he have hurt her too? His heart freezes with just the thought of it. It is Demi, he won't never let himself do this to her. But, didn't he just do it? "Did I hurt you?" he asks abruptly.

"You..huh?"

He needs to know. If he can hurt Demi by just talking, maybe he should get up and walk away right now.

"Did I just hurt you? Like Trace did? I mean, not like Trace, but did I hurt you?"

Demi sighs.

"No, Joe. You didn't. I'm not gonna say it was ok, but you didn't hurt me. And I don't think you could ever really hurt me. And even if you did, I know you'd find a way to make it better" she smiles e Joe feels his heart ache.

"I'll go on then.."

"Please"

"Fine..so, it has been a few months now that you are on my mind. I've tried not thinking about it, and I managed it for a long time. But lately, I cannot _not_ think about it. I cannot stop thinking about you. When I'm with you, I'm happier. And when I'm not, I only think about when I was or when I'll be again. And, _I swear_, Demi, I tried not to think about you that way, we were supposed to be friends and not more" She is looking at him in a funny way. Why is she looking at him like that? "I know there are rumors, but I also know they are not true" Well, they kinda are "Ok, maybe they are. But not as it really is, you know what I mean."

She doesn't say anything, and Joe wishes he hadn't said anything either. But now, is better that he finishes it than to leave it incomplete.

"I'm always reading your tweets " Funny thing, how twitter really entered their lives "and I feel like a stupid 14 years old boy when I tried to decipher it, because maybe one of them is for me" Is he sounding like a fool? He thinks he is "And when you are out with someone, it really bothers me, especially when I don't know with who. Or when it is with one of your friends that I don't know and seem so different of me. If I text you and when you don't answer right away, I get anxious. And if I don't talk to you during day, I have trouble sleeping" He is saying things he didn't even realized he felt "So, I have to ask. What is this thing we have?"

She takes a while to answer, and when she finally does, she seems a little _away_ "I always thought we both agreed not to label it"

And well, that's true. He doesn't remember them _talking_ about it, but it was always a certain unspoken agreement.

"You are right, but maybe.." Will he really say what he thinks he will? "But maybe we should" O_h, he did_.

"You mean..we should, you and me..like in a..like, maybe. _Oh, boy_" She gets up and Joe does the same. They just look at each other for a few seconds and before Joe even realizes she is moving, she throws herself at him, her arms around his neck. He buries his head in her hair and considers never letting her go.

"You seemed surprised by what I said" he says.

"Well, I am. You cannot just say everything you said and hope that I'll be cool about it.."

"I just…I thought that maybe you felt the same way. I'm sorry if I freaked you out"

"Yeah,_ that_ you did" She takes a step back and Joe almost cries. Can't she just hug him for a little longer? "But not in a bad way, I just never thought you would think of me that way, I mean, it's me, for _Christ's sake_" Exactly. It's her, he is shocked that it took him so long to see it "I've been there all the time and you never really showed anything, so I never even considered it. But I'll be lying if I say that I never think about you, because I do. And I'll be lying if a say that I didn't cry over you, because I did. But I just thought it was something not to worry about, frankly, I was too worried because I should not think about you like that to worry about the reason why I was" She pushes him down with just a little touch, but he is so overwhelmed about what she is saying that it is enough for him to sit again. And she sits on his lap "And when I finally did, a few months back, I just wished I hadn't. Because you were you and I was me and we were friends. And I realized that I was thinking you could be more than that, and _that really_ freaked me out"

"So, you are saying…"

"I think I'm saying the same thing you said"

"Yeah"

"Hum…now what?"

Joe smiles. He is feeling so much better now.

"Now I think we make our thing official" It's so simple, how could he have never seen it?

"You mean, we label it?"

"_Label it_? That does not sound romantic at all"

"Ok, maybe you're right. But I cannot guess what you want and I need to hear the exact words, or else I'll be afraid I'm getting it wrong" She says it and it only makes Joe's smile bigger. He knows her for a long time and he knows she is not teasing with him, she's just that way when it's about things that really matters for her.

"Ok, I want to make our thing official" She wasn't teasing him, but that doesn't mean he can't tease her.

"You already said that, Joe" And he knows she knows he is teasing her.

"I know, but I was the one who said everything first, even though you yourself just said you were felling the same way. I think it's only fair if you say what official means to you"

She looks at him not believing he'll make her say that.

"Oh, I'm not saying anything, Demi. Now it's up to you"

She still waits for him to say something, but finally realizes he is being serious about it "Ok, fine. _Whatever_. You want to make our _thing_ official…"

"And so do you" he interrupts her.

"So do I..hum..official. Would that be like…hm..like dating? Like together? _Boyfriend and girlfriend?_" Joe hears her say it and he smiles, because she really said it, but he cannot help thinking it just sounded.. "That is _silly_" she comments and he agrees.

"Yes"

"It is just not.."

"_Us_" he completes "The first part sounds great, though.."

"The _together_?"

"Yeah..don't you think?

"I do, but how can we be _together_ and _officially _without being _silly_ and not us?" she asks and they both are in silence for quite some time

"Hm, maybe, we could just _be_.."

"Just _be_?"

"Yes, we could just make our thing official and not, you know, put a name on it" she suggests and Joe thinks it's actually a great idea.

"Then if someone asked, and by someone I mean someone close.."

"Because we should keep things just to family and friends, right?

"We should. But I wouldn't mind if everyone founded out.." he makes her smile.

"Ok, but about our family, I think they know about our _thing _already_._ I don't think they were stupid enough not to notice anything.."

You're right" she is, but he won't tell her that his mother talked about Demi as his girlfriend when talking about her. First, because it would be silly, and second, because he would have to say he never really corrected his mother "So, if one of them asks I can say that we are together? _Thinging_?"

"Yeah, you can say it.."

"And if they ask what are we I should say you are my _thinger_, then?"

She laughs, and Joe is sure he will do the impossible to make her laugh every day.

"I think I can be your thinger…"

"I can call you my girl too, if you think it's better.."

"You can call me anything you want, Joe" Yes, he can.

He kisses her, and this time it's not like it was before. This time, he tries to put all he said in his kiss, he wants her to be sure he is in it for real, that he meant everything. It's sweet and calm.

"Does that mean that if I think you are with someone else I can be sure I'm wrong?

"Well, does the same works for me?

"Yes" he doesn't even hesitate.

"So yes"

"Does that mean that I can want to know where you are and with whom?"

"Yes"

"And I can call you at anytime?"

"You always could"

"Ok, but I can call you at anytime and say it was only so I can hear your voice?"

"Hum, yes"

"And if I want to kiss you?"

"You will"

"And if we have a fight?"

"We'll work it out"

"And if anyone other than me tries to make a move on you, can I punch him?"

"Maybe.."

"Hum..I don't like this answer, can I at least pretend that I did?"

"That you can.." she kisses him.

"And what if…"

"Oh, _God,_ Joe,_ please_. You can do whatever you want. You can even be jealous, ok?"

"I'm not jealous!" he protests.

"You so are! You were jealous of Trace!"

"I was not!" he says in a higher voice.

"You were" she kisses him, and well, why deny it? He was.

But now, it doesn't matter. Joe is the one kissing Demi, and he will make everything to be the one doing it for a long time, maybe, the only one she'll ever kiss again. Yeah, _why not_?

So, a little later, on John Meyer's concert, he watches her dancing and he smiles to himself. She is with him now, and even though no one knows it yet, he doesn't care_. He_ knows it.

The next day, when he is singing with her in front of a thousand screaming fans, he knows everything will be ok. He hugs her on stage, just a quick hug, nothing like he has never done it before, but this time is more.

And when they are leaving Elton John's Oscar' after party (_Sir Elton John fucking Oscar after party!) _he knows he is really leaving a dream, especially, because Demi is by his side. She is laughing, and she is so beautiful with that dress, and he has to remember to breathe. He is just so happy, he wishes he can be this way forever. And yes, he broke some hearts before, but he will not break hers, doing so it would be like braking his own. He is more than ready, more the willing to make this work. Because now he understands it, he believes in him. In her. In them.

Demi is his _thinger_ and she makes his heart beat funny.

And it feels so right.

* * *

Hope you liked it, and again, sorry if my english is not that good xD

Reviews please ;)


End file.
